User talk:Tupka217
=Archives= * November, 2008-December 2009 * January, 2010-December 2010 =2011:= Spunky Spencer Why did you remove the info about his cameo in JL? He was in the audience at the end of the episode. The episode page even says so.Jesusfreak89 22:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not Spunky, just his model. Character models were reused lots of times as background characters. As I mentioned in my edit summary, the "Spunky" model is also in "Heavy Metal" and "Warrior Queen" (and probably elsewhere too). Similarly, Dana Blessing, G. Carl Francis, Pauly, Sarita Felix, Al McGee, Pierce Chapman and about a million others popped up everywhere in , , and , but that does not make them the same character. The shows had a limited number of background characters. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Is there any official link to something like that? Because I am quite sure I have read about Bruce Timm purposely sneaking people in there.Jesusfreak89 06:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Is there any official link to that? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::I believe it is among the many commentaries of episodes. But would you please tell me where you got that?Jesusfreak89 03:35, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::In the commentary of "New Kids in Town" they mentioned they had so little teen models they stuck in Kairi Tanaga, and then they joke about how she's an exchange student (we don't think that's canon). Timm did include many caricatures of production staff into episodes, but not actual characters, afaik. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I feel it could be taken as such though.Jesusfreak89 16:54, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Young Justice I created a page for the new Young Justice series and listed every actor from the DCAU that is on the series premiere. Once the show's gets some more episodes under its belt, we can make a List page for actors that were on both and cut the list on the page down to the most notable. --DCAUBatman 00:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:00, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Falseface Hey man, it's been a while. I hope you're doing well. I hadn't been on the site in a while, but lately I've been watching my Batman Beyond dvds (as I'm sure you can see from my recent edits). I just watched the episode Plague, and was thinking about the character Falseface. I remembered that Falseface is an obsure (relatively obscure) villain in the DC Comics universe. I remember watching an episode of the old Adam West Batman tv series featuring him. In fact, there's a page for him on the DC Comics wiki. I'm sure you have realized this or were already aware of it, but I was wondering if this information should be included on Falseface's page, in a Background Info section. I understand if it's just not that big of deal and isn't necessary, but I thought about it today, and you're the guy to answer these kinds of questions. Let me know. Thanks. --Petermac2 04:56, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Actually. there's been several villains with that name. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So then I guess it's not worth mentioning on the Falseface page, is it?--Petermac2 07:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::The problem is, they're pretty much all obscure. The Batman TV version is the best known. I'm not sure if they all have the same shtick - the malleable face - either. But it does warrant mention, though. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:25, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Edits to "A Better World" I assume good faith: you deleted my edits to "A Better World" because you thought I was cluttering up the page with useless information. Indeed, if you'd cut down my prose a bit, I'd've found that entirely appropriate. Also, since I did the edits without an account, maybe you thought I was a vandal, and in any case, you might've thought that it was useless to talk to me on my talk page. Still. I made three well thought-out contributions and I think deleting every single one was not good for the page. So let's talk about them and see if we can't get some of that information up on the page. :1. Yes, Batman=Batman, and it's cute to use "He's Batman" as an excuse for anything, EXCEPT when he'd already admitted that he couldn't escape no matter what he did, because his captor was also Batman. So that one should go back in. :2. I think you misinterpreted this one, so perhaps it should be rewritten to be clearer: I don't care that's Luthor's ray had such awesome abilities to be able to take away such diverse power, that's great. To snowclone you "He's Lex Luthor." I was just using that as evidence that if it can take away such great variety of powers, they could've used it on a number of challengers later in the series that they subsequently did not. As I work my way thru the series, I notice that in "Task Force X" you even see it stored away on the Watchtower, as if it was useless instead of the greatest weapon they have. :3. Why talk about what is "unneeded" on a mini-Wiki about a cartoon series? Obviously the whole enterprise is "unneeded," but people that do come here are those who love the show and want to know more about the episodes, so a question like "identical versions of the JL are arrested and unaccounted for early in the show's run; where might they be?" is exactly what people who come here want to read. So let's figure out, together, how to get this information up there where people can get at it, instead of deleting it away.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :1) I'll give you that one. After I reverted it, I went back to check the episode, and I still haven't figured it out. :2) Why would they? They didn't use the Annihilator either. ::2a) The energy disruptor is supposedly based on a story from John Byrne's 80's ''Superman run, but I haven't been able to track down the issue(s). :3) Except all the "where might they be?" theories are fanon. Where are they? They could be trapped on the League's world, sent back to their own, dropped in the Phantom Zone, the Fifth Dimension, or wherever. Also, the wording is a bit too... informal. Avoid questions and answering them with fan theories. Too many mini-Wiki's have that. :So, the first one can go back in in neutral words like "It is unexplained how Justice Lord Batman got out of a trap meant to constrain himself." or something. The rest, i'm not too keen about. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Yay for civility/progress. I agree with your re-wording of the first one, and I can (only somewhat grudgingly) let the third one go. But I think it's obvious why the JL wouldn't use the annihilator (spelling difficulties aside): it's a war machine powered on rage, whereas the power disruptor can peacefully take away superpowers from bad guys. I'm not necessarily saying it's sloppy writing to give it to them and then have them never use it, but it is an important note for faithful watchers of the show, so let's find a way to include this information on the page.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:07, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Bruce Timm said (allegedly, haven't seen the original quote) that the League took the disruptor to study it and come up with a way to defend themselves from such machinery. No word mentions them actually using it themselves; so it's possible the writers never thought of it, or they deliberately chose not to do it. We may never know. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Amanda Waller I checked, and it seems you were more accepting of my changes to Amanda Waller, so maybe I was right that not having an account made my edits look bad. Still, you deleted my link to "East St. Louis" on Wikipedia, but that was important information. There is no policy that I've seen against off-Wiki links, and that one tells the reader that East St. Louis is a poverty-stricken area, adding to what we know about Waller's character.--Captain Mid-Nite 23:31, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Let's keep them to a minimum in the history sections. They can go in Background Information, at least on the episode page. The term "Rhodes scholar" probably could do with some explanation too. :The connection between a youth in a poverty-stricken area and her character is an extrapolation based on source material, but it's still a fan theory. :In case you hadn't noticed, I don't like fan theories. But sometimes I'm too strict, and sometimes I indulge myself in them too, so feel free slap my fingers. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I respectfully disagree: the page is about the history of a character. Theoretically, wiki users could slog thru every episode and learn all there is to know about A.W., but they go to the character page for a repository of all the DCAU reveals about her. "Rhodes scholar" tells us a lot about her, but for a ten-year-old watching the show, he at least hears she's a scholar. But "East St. Louis" says a lot in very little, but only if you know what it means, which I why the link should be there. The alternative is to have no link, and to have people wonder what ESL is and go to big-Wiki to find out, so why not save them the step? I agree that assuming she grew up poor and was a self-made woman is an extrapolation, but I didn't assert that, and wouldn't. I gave readers enough information to decide for themselves.--Captain Mid-Nite 19:12, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree in a sense. There should be more links to wikipedia explaining real world stuff. I'm just not sure the history section is the place to put it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:01, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tina *Mechanophilia: An attraction to Metal and Machines. That is the definition to her attraction to Metal, she even said the reason she was with Metallo was because "I like Metal". So why was this edited out? :Mechanophilia is a sexual desire. "I like metal" isn't a sexual desire. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Dwayne McDuffie What the fuck indeed. Jeez. ― 'Thailog' 14:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The Savage Time Why did you revert my change to the savage time production inconsistencies? He finishes talking about D-Day, says thirdly and then shuts off the laptop implying there was more to the message. :You're right, in part. The message was not over. But, we don't know what the "thirdly" was going to be, and can't fill it in. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Still saying the message contains no warning about specific battles implys we saw the whole message, which we did not. ::PS What was wrong with my Trivia piece in war world about Hawkgirl having green eyes? :::It was badly worded, and too trivial. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The Future I think they must have mistaken, the precise date can't be August 5th, 2041. Zeta escaped and went to Hamilton high six days later which would be August 11, 2041 Sunday, and Sunday is not a school day and besides it's the middle of summer. In Earth Mover Bruce Wayne mentioned to Terry that something happened 10 years ago and Terry said he was 7 years old. Terry was born in 2023, 2023 plus 7 equals 2030 and 2030 plus 10 equals 2040, so that took place in 2040. --Pborri 04:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) :It still is August 5th, 2041. The mention of six days later comes from another, earlier episode, it's very likely that they just didn't look it up. This does not mean you can just change a fact. :Terry's 16/17-ish for most of the series, with little attention paid to passing years and birthdays. The airdate-timeline is not absolute, and if it were, there is 7 months between the two episodes. The 2023 year of birth is guesswork based on Terry's age of 16 when he started, and the year 2039, which was one of the years "Rebirth" was said to take place in. :Like I mentioned in my sandbox, it may prove impossible to create a timeline for the future, and it is very susceptible to over-interpretation of off-hand remarks. Chronological and geographical continuity aren't the DCAU's strong suits. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? --Pborri 20:37, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :::The creators never really paid attention to the time spanned like they do in, for example, ''Young Justice. The majority of episodes can take place at any one time of the year, of any year, rendering off-hand remarks as these useless for specific pinpointing of dates. It's not 2030, it's "10 years before episode". -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Another site Sorry we haven't spoken. Recently I found a fanon site for the DC. It could be a promising affiliated site if it had a few administrators (Which you could very easily be), and some more pages. I've already made one on there myself, but the site itself could use some improvements. Even you must have some fanon ideas in that head of yours. Here's the link: DC Comics Fanon. let me know what you think. --SkyGuy-Let's chat! 22:02, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, not interested. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) read marvel page Go to your marvel page and read my post about my block.--1966batfan 19:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker IS on Blu-ray Look here: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B004L9GM3A 02:21, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :I didn't revert that because I thought the blu-ray didn't exist, I reverted it because you removed the links to the other DVDs --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I removed the links because they were red links to articles that don't exist. Most wikis have a manual of style that avoids excessive red links. If there were articles attached to those links, what should they say? 02:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC)74.192.39.181 :::See here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 06:47, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hotstreak Article I'm sorry but what do you mean it's "out of universe"? -RK 20:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC)-RK :"Out of universe" and "In universe" are terms to describe the perspective. ::This is out-of-universe: In the episode "No Man's an Island", Hotstreak stated he had lived in a hospital for two years. This made him mortally afraid of hospitals. ::This is in-universe: When he was young, Francis Stone had to stay in a hospital for two years. This made him mortally afraid of hospitals. , "No Man's an Island" :Short version: don't use "in this or that episode" in writing. See also the Manual of Style. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Links Is it okay to and how would you make a link to another wikia? There's a DCAU Influence on the ''Supernatural TV Show listed on the DCAU Influences on Mainstream Comics page and I was wondering if we could include a link to the specified episode and vice verse on the Supernatural Wikia. :No problem. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) How would you make a link for this ''Supernatural episode?--DCAUBatman 18:42, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :To the wikia it would be Blabla, I guess. There's also an off-wikia wiki, Supernaturalwiki, which is bigger and seems better. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I added the link to the wikia and I'll add the link here to that page. We can link to the other Wiki if you want, but I was going for this one. I need help editing a photo I posted a screen shot of Bane in his elder years, which I took. I don't know, however, how to state that I took the screen shot. Any clues? Is it copyright infringement? :Go to File:Bane.jpg. Click the blue box that says "Edit". Add the {tl|filebox}}. Or you can copy the template from another image from the episode and alter the description. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much!! Images It's was kind of a waste of time then. But I thought it would be an issue and I'll see what I can do. It's good to actually see some actor images though. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:04, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :It;s just a matter of licensing and sourcing. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 08:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It would probably be best if you just deleted them now then because alot of them would be 'unknown'. The Michael Rosenbaum image did happen to come from the DC Comics Database wiki. BTW, how did you upload DVD screencaps to your computer? Also, what happened to the news section on the home page? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :# My PC has a DVD player. Two actually, one for Region 1 and one for Region 2. You need to turn off overlays in order to make screenshots from WMP. :# Thailog probably deleted it. It wasn't much news anyway. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::How do you turn off overlays? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I honestly can't remember. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks anyway. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Unban Hey If your an admin I have a question, could you un-ban me. Thailog Banned me 2 years ago for infinity. I love DC I collect figures and movies, please un-ban me. My username is Zannabanna. Please, I'm more mature know I'm an admin on more than 3 wiki's know. They are ANT Farm, Kickin It, and ETDI. Please cadmus and justice league files How do you edit those files on the bottom of a certain page such as that cadmus file at the bottom of Wade Eiling's page?--Pborri 03:47, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :That would be Template:Cadmus here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 07:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::You can get rid of it, I already have that in mind, Sorry about deleting stuff from your talk page.--Pborri 21:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) E-mail You've got one. ― 'Thailog' 21:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Categories by powers I know you are now committed to filling in gaps with new character articles, but I'd like to have this resolved so that it does not fall into oblivion, like so many discussions do. ― 'Thailog' 19:30, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Done. I'm pretty much done with the redlinks, I just wanted to get the biggest ones off the list. Most of them link to voice actor links anyway, or were studios and dvds. I cleaned up the studios too, and added something I've been wanting to do for a long time, the DVD release, which I welcome you to discuss, now that we're on the subject of dying discussions. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Photos Need help with pictures?--1966batfan 21:43, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, can do it myself. I'm bored and I need to have something to do. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Zeta Project then.--1966batfan 21:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:57, August 8, 2011 (UTC) New cats Wanna take a final look to the lists so that I can start working on it? Thanks. ― 'Thailog' 13:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :They're okay for me. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 14:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Even the renaming of the Military category? ― 'Thailog' 21:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I thought we went with using both? --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I didn't think we had reached a conclusion. But if we're going to use both, which it's ok to me, then we need to weed out those who are not military but have military training, don't we? Also, did you notice that all your edits seem to be flagged as minor edits by default? ― 'Thailog' 21:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I know. I did that when I made a lot of tiny edits on a lot of pages over on the DCpedia. I guess I can turn it off again. I'll see if I can weed them out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) DCAU Hall Of Fame I was just wondering if the heroes and villains showcased in the Hall of Fame were picked for any particular reason or if they were up for re-election. At the very least I think they should be rearranged, but I wasn't quite sure how to go about doing that. :It was all Thailog, but I guess we can have an election of sorts on the blogs or forum. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Any idea how or when we can set that up. Most of the ones currently up there should probably stay, having been of more focus then others, but I think the Heroes should be rearranged a little and maybe one switch and probably a bit mroe so for the villains. --DCAUBatman 00:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Battlesuits Not all of the suits were Battlesuits. Superman's Space Suit was made for space exploration and was just made durable enough to withstand a lot. It was not designed for Battle. Even his JLU space suit was just designed to allow more use of his powers and (as far as we can tell) was not made for Battle. The different Batsuits I agree can be considered Battlesuits, but as far as Superman is concerned, the only suit of his specifically made for a fight was his Anti-Kryptonite suit. --DCAUBatman 22:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode Listing I think it makes more sense to list the episodes of each show in the order they are presented on the DVDs since that's the way they're seen now and the original air dates are just that and sometimes don't make sense. The air date number order can still be left there for those who want to know, but the episodes should be able to be read down in their proper order. If this sounds good, please let me know. --DCAUBatman 18:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I thought I should mention that I have all DCAU that's been released on DVD (which is everything except episodes 13 to the end of and from episode 7 onward of and I have a good program for taking screenshots, so if there's ever anything you think we need a particular image for (or a better quality image of something already up) feel free to let me know what it is and I'll be glad to take care of it. --DCAUBatman 18:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. For the sake of conventions and encyclopedic data storage, the air dates are what matter. We can, however, add an extra column for DVD order, which on some cases differs from production codes. ― 'Thailog' 18:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Images: categories by character What do you think about adding character categories to images? ― 'Thailog''' 18:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC)